Seiten Taisen Of Konoha
by DPSS
Summary: What would have happened if Sanzo hadn't released Goku from his prison? What if centuries later, somebody else did? What if that person was the Sandaime Hokage? GokuxLirin NarutoxKurama. For adoption.
1. Prologue

**Seiten Taisen Of Konoha**

_Hey everyone this is None of Your Business (that's my alias not me actually telling you this is none of your business) whit his first and (hopefully) awesome story. This will be a Naruto/Saiyuki crossover. The pairings will be Goku x Lirin and Naruto x Kurama/FemKyuubi and that's final so if that's not your thing just don't read ok._

Dialogue:

Human- Ninja

Thinking- "Ninja"

Jutsu/Giants- **Ninja**

Authors Notes- _Ninja_

_Disclamer: I don't own neither Naruto nor Saiyuki because if I did Naruto would be cool and Goku and Lirin would be dating._

Now on whit chapter 1: Prologue

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Goku had been trapped for a long time. A _REALLY_ long time. Like, well past 500 years long time. He doesn't remember why or how he was a prisoner on that makeshift cage on the mountain; in fact he doesn't remember anything about his past except for his name and an image of a man whit golden hair as bright as the sun. He was very scared, hungry and above all lonely, very very lonely. The only company he has ever had were the birds and they either flew away on winter or died if they chose to stay whit him. Goku hated that place, he hated it even more when it snowed or, as Goku says, "When that cold white thing falls from the sky". That sentence might have appeared a little childish but you see, Goku was only 8 when he was sealed in that prison so he kept the body and the mind of an 8 years old. And as any 8 years old child would act in this situation he called for help. He called for so long for the only person he (kind of) knew…the person whit the golden hair. One day that person actually appeared but instead of helping him like Goku had hoped he only said a few word before leaving

Golden haired guy: Shut up and stop calling me.

That completely broke Goku's heart and just when he thought he was finally going to get out of there. He spent the rest of that day crying. He never called that person again.

The guy who had went to see Goku was actually the reincarnation of the one he had called all the time. His name was Genjo Sanzo and he was one of the great Sanzo priests who wielded the 5 sacred sutras. A few years later the gods informed him that someone in the West Country of India was trying to use science and the sacred sutras to revive the Demon King Gyouhmao BullSatan and turn demons all over into mindless berserkers. He, together whit the half demon Sha Goujo and the human turned demon Cho Hakai, had to travel to India to stop Gyouhmao's reincarnation. Through their journey they made many friends and faced many great foes being the most distinct of them a group of demons composed by Gyouhmao's son Kougaiji BullSatan, his medic/lover Yaone and his best friend Dokugakuji. They battled the Sanzo team many times to get their sutra even though their weren't really that interested in reviving Gyoumaoh. Kougaiji had been promised that if they got the sutras to revive him than his innocent mother would also be revived. Eventually, they were able to get all sutras and Gyouhmao was finally revived. 9 months later the Sanzo team arrived at Gyouhmao's lair and together whit the Kougaiji crew, who had been fooled about the mother revival business, tried to kill Gyouhmao. In the end, they were forced to sacrifice themselves to use the power of the sutras to overload the machines and cause an explosion on that same place. All that was left after that was a massive crater. No Gyouhmao, no Sanzo team, no sutras, no nothing. The only ones who survived were the Kougaiji crew who had left the lair to get Kougaiji's nameless half-sister, who had been born the day before, to safety.

Dokugakuji: What should we call her Kou?

Kougaiji sighted at that.

Kougaiji: I have no idea.

Yaone: Hmmm. How aboooouuut… Lirin?

Kougaiji: Lirin. – He said to himself. – I like it. – He then turned to the little girl on his arms. – What about you Lirin, do you like your new name?

Little Lirin just giggled. Unfortunaly, they put on a sealed sleep 2 months later by the gods whit demonic power suppression charms to make them weaker. Coincidently or by art of fate, they were sealed near the base of the mountain or lovable little Goku was trapped in.

500 more years have passed and the world is now on the era of the ninja. Ninja are people who were trained to use something called chakra which is the mix of someone's physical energy and spiritual energy. They use chakra for certain powers called jutsu. Usually ninjas worked in villages and were supposed to be loyal to those villages (those who went missing nin usually are hunted by their villages). Coincidently or by art of fate, one major ninja village, Konoha in the land of Fire, was built right on top of the place Kougaiji's crew was sealed in and right now, on October 10, that village was being attacked by a GIANOURMOUS NINE-TAILED DEMON FOX OF DOOM.

It all happened so suddenly. First, everything was quiet and then BAAM the Biiju who was supposed to be sealed inside of Uzumaki Kushina, the Yondaime Hokage Namikaze Minato's wife, just suddenly appeared on the village coming right out of nowhere. It then started to destroy the village like the mindless beast that it was. Or so they as what they didn't realize that she … YES, SHE! Kyuubi is female! What, did you thought that just because she was one of the most powerful beings in the Elemental Nations she needed to have a penis!? That's sexism man and that's wrong (and before you ask, I'm a male and no I'm neither gay nor a travesty. I'm just a regular guy that doesn't like sexism of any kind be it from males or females). Anyway, her name was Kurama, Yoko Kurama and she was actually a very friendly child. Yep, Kyuubi surprise number 2. Kurama was actually a child; well actually she was more of a pre-teen. Kurama was the youngest and most powerful child of the Juubi. She never met her mother though, to tell the truth she never even met her half-siblings and Biju companions, she didn't even known their names and only knew them by the amount of tales they had. She had spent all her life whit her father, Yoko Inari the Kitsune God until, on the night of her twelfth birthday, October 10, (coincidence much) she suddenly disappeared from her house and reappeared on a forest in her kitsune form and saw some evil spinning red eyes right before she fell into a mysterious slumber. When she woke up she noticed she was still in her kitsune form but this time she was staked to a tiny moon by her limbs and tails in an almost completely blank room save for a screen right in front of her. She later found out she was controlled by a guy named Uchiha Madara who had something called a doujutsu type bloodline named Sharingan.

Kurama: "Must have a demonic ancestor." – She thought to herself as she knew that bloodlines came from demons.

She also found out that she had been sealed into a human called Uzumaki Mito and that screen was what happened on the outside world by Mito's perspective. She also realized that she was going to live for a long time if she didn't get out soon because, even though humans, demons and gods when they were out of heaven (which was almost never) had roughly the same lifespan, the author of this story for some reason made it so that sealed things don't age. As she had nothing to do she kept watching the screen and thus learned the ninja way from Mito and later on Kushina while she waited for a chance to escape. The chance came when Mito gave birth but the stakes where too tight to get away. The chance came again when Kushina gave birth but there was a seals master there this time to help keep her at bay. Luckily for her, someone one came and stopped the seals master from completing his job after Kushina's kid was born and got her out of the seal. She was so happy to be out of there that she decided she was going to turn back to her human form and hug the man silly. That is, until she looked at his evil spinning eye.

Uchiha Madara.

Minato cursed under his breath. The day he day been waiting for nine months was today. His wife was finally going into labor. When he heard this Minato was one part happy and two parts worried. He was obviously happy because his child was going to be born that day and worried because of something that might go wrong. The reason he was actually more worried than happy was because his wife was the Jinchuriki of the Kyuubi no Yoko. Jinchuriki meant "power of human sacrifice". A Jinchuriki was someone who contained a Biju, or tailed beasts as some might call them. The seal that holds a Biju inside its Jinchuriki weakens when the Jinchuriki gives birth and the Biju might be released. This was proven when the Kyuubi almost escaped the seal of its original container when Mito-sama bared her child. It was only because of the strength of the seal and sheer dumb luck that they managed to keep the Kyuubi trapped. But now, the Kyuubi was free once again and was raiding the village. Minato almost didn't know what happened. One minute, he was keeping Kyuubi back, his wife gave him one healthy boy and he was about to redo the seal and the next thing he knows, all the nurses who helped whit Kushina's labor were dead and a masked had a kunai to his son's trout telling him to, as he said, "step away from the Jinchuriki" and then tried to kill his son. Using the **Flying Thunder God Jutsu**, Minato was able to teleport whit his son to a safe place and hurried back to Kushina before that man could do anything to her. Unfortunaly, he was too late. Because right there in the distance, appearing suddenly where the village was (he deduced the masked man must have known some space-time Ninjutsu to get it there so fast) he could make out the silhouette of a giant fox whit nine tails. But right now he couldn't do a thing, not until he got to Kushina at least. He just hoped that something or someone could hold it back because it's not every day that something like this happened.

That the Kyuubi no Yoko … was released.

The masked man watched whit satisfaction while the Kyuubi attacked the village. He smiled (though if anyone saw him they wouldn't they know that) as the fox used its mighty tails, that could crush mountains and cause tsunamis whit a single swipe, to pulverize the village. But he wouldn't be smiling for much longer, as unknowingly to everyone a tail swipe caused a deep hole in the ground and breaking the seal that kept a certain demon family asleep.

Kougaiji : Ow, my head – He said while grabbing his head. Then his eyes flushed open and a look of worry was visible in his face. – Yaone! Dokugakuji! – He screamed.

Doukugakuji: I'm here.

Yaone: I'm fine. Lirin's fine too.

Kougaiji sighted in relief. Then a pensative look adorned his face while he tried to remember what happened. Only after a moment of silence (Lirin was sleeping) and them finally remembering they were sealed did they notice what was happening around them.

Yaone: W-What's happening!? – Asked Yaone whit a frightened look on her face.

Kougaiji: I think we're in a human village; a village which is being attacked by a giant kitsune.

Dokugakuji: What the hell is it doing!? Why is it attacking!?

Kougaiji: I don't know, but since we're in this village I have to stop it before it squashes us.

Dokugakuji: Okay but leave your demonic power suppressor on. This people are being attacked by a demon, and they could think we're its ally if we take them off.

Kougaiji: Yeah, you're right.

Yaone: Kougaiji-sama – Kougaiji turned to look at her – Be careful.

Kougaiji only nodded and jumped off to face the fox.

Kougaiji: Hey! You oversized kitsune! Why don't you pick on someone of your own kind? – Kougaiji screams at the Kyuubi out of the top of a building successfully gaining its attention.

After spotting Kougaiji, the Kyuubi just tried to swipe him whit its claws only to have him jump back to another building escaping the attack and preparing one of his own by gathering fire in his hands.

Kougaiji: Take this! **Demonic Fire Ball**!

Kougaiji fired a slightly bigger than average ball of demonic fire at the kitsune who simply roared in pain but other than that it seemed completely unscathed. Kougaiji cursed under his breath. Without his demonic power suppressor (which I'll be calling DPS from now on as the full name is a mouthful) the fire ball would have been much more powerful than it was and could have actually caused a wound.

Kougaiji: Not enough!? Than take this! **Demonic Fire Fist**!

This time, instead of launching the flames he gathered, he concentrated them all on his right fist and punched the mad beast right in the forehead actually making it slide a bit back. Once again, he cursed the lack of power in that attack.

While Kougaiji was busy fighting the Kyuubi and bashing the DPS, the ninjas of Konoha stood in awe as they watched a stranger single handedly pushing back the Kyuubi or, at the very least, stopping it from advancing any further. Soon enough, Kougaiji lost all his patience and decided to call in the big guns.

Kougaiji: Okay I didn't want to do this but you asked for it. (Insert incomprehensible demonic chantic here). **Fire Spirit Summoning: Karei**!

As soon as he said that, a seemingly regular globe of demonic fire appeared on his hand but, when he threw it to the air, it immediately turned into a giant skull spirit covered in flames that rammed into the Kyuubi throwing it behind the village wall.

Minato saw a huge, unknown fire jutsu collide whit the Kyuubi pushing it out of the village. He was pleased but extremely confused because, as far as he knew, none of his ninja had that sort of ability but gave it little importance as he still had to save Kushina. Still, he didn't forget to mentally thank whatever was helping his village. He had to run/teleport a few more miles but he finally found Kushina unconscious, exhausted, and injured but still pretty much alive and immediately teleported them both to the safe house where he left his baby. Half the doctors and nurses stashed there immediately started healing her (the other half was taking care of his baby) and, whit a last glance at his family, he teleported to the village, right on top of his head on the Hokages Great Stone Faces. When he got there he saw a red-headed youth single handedly pushing back the Kyuubi. It was a pretty amazing sight but the Yondaime could notice he was quickly growing tired. The Hokage went wide-eyed at what the Kyuubi did next. It started compressing Yin and Yang chakra into a ball which it then shrunk and swallowed.

Minato: Shit. – He said as he knew what was coming and immediately started doing the hand sings for one of his jutsu.

As he expected, the youth dodged the **Biju Bomb, **which was a beam of highly concentrated chakra and all the Bijus most powerful attack, and it started heading straight into the Stone Faces. Minato knew that if a move like that reach the monument it would not only kill him but pulverize the village but luckily he was able to finish his hand sings in time thus completing the jutsu.

Minato: **Flying Thunder God Barrier**.

As soon as he screamed this, a seal appeared out of thin air and when the **Biju Bomb** impacted the move was teleported to another location far enough from Konoha. He then threw a three-pronged kunai to the sky on top of the fox. He waited until the kunai was directly on top of the fox to use his most famous jutsu and appear on the air on top of the fox. He, almost instantaneously after, bit his finger until it drew blood, did some hand sings and slammed his hand on the air.

Minato: **Summoning Jutsu**:… – He screamed as a big ass red toad whit a scar on his left eye, a giant smoke pipe, a blue yakusa jacket and a tanto (it's a blade bigger than a knife but smaller than a ninjato) appeared out of nowhere and fell on the Kyuubi and then said soft enough only for him to ear. – …**Bring Down the House**.

Toad: **Oi, Minato why did you summon me and… HOLY CRAP! Is this the Kyuubi!? So; I'm guessing you failed to keep it at bay.**

Minato: We'll talk later Gamabunta. Excuse me for a second.

Minato then jumped down from Gamabunta's head and landed right in front of the open-mouthed Kougaiji.

Kougaiji: How did you…? Ugh, never mind. Anyway who are you?

Minato: You don't know who I am? Ha, that's a first. My name is Minato Namikaze and I'm the Hokage of this village. You're not one of my ninjas are you? Tell me, what your name.

Kougaiji: "Hokage must mean he's this village leader." I'm Kougaiji BullSatan and your right; I'm not one of your … ninjas was it? Me and my gang were just passing through when this kitsune attacked and I thought it would be of our best interests if I helped your… ninjas… out.

Minato: Well Kougaiji, I thank for your help… - He said whit a smile before turning around forward the two giant beasts. - … but your assistance is no longer needed. I'll take care of things from now on.

Minato then walked forward the animals and started doing hand sings. Once he completed them Kougaiji finally said something

Kougaiji: Okay. Good luck man, trust me you'll be need it.

Minato smirked at Kougaiji's words before slamming his hands on the ground and screaming.

Minato:** Flying Thunder God Field**.

As soon as he said that a seal appeared on the floor below the two beasts and, in a flash of yellow, both the beasts and the blonde were gone.

Minato and the two beasts appeared in front of the safe house where Kushina and his son were at. Minato then turned to the giant frog.

Minato: Hey Gamabunta! I've got a plan! But for it to work I'll need you to hold that furball down for me! Think you can do it!?

Gamabunta: **Yeah, sure. Just, hurry up will you!**

Minato nodded and went inside the house and immediately headed forward the room were his wife and infant were. When he got there he fell to his knees as tears started to form on his eyes.

Minato: No.

In the bed of that room was Kushina, completely unmoving and whit her eyes closed as the nurses putted a white blanket over her face. Suddenly, one of the doctors saw Minato and walked over to him whit a gloom look on his face.

Doctor: I apologize Yondaime-sama. – The doctor said after he finally reached him. – We did everything we could.

Minato: No. No it can't be! – The blond said refusing to believe it. – She can't be…

He couldn't even finish that sentence.

Doctor: I'm sorry. But she is dead. – He stated gloomily.

Minato broke down after that. He couldn't believe it. The woman he loved the most in this world. His beloved wife, Kushina… was dead. After 5 minutes of crying himself silly, Minato finally remembered something and turned forward the doctor whit panic easily noticeable on his face.

Minato: Doctor! What about my son!? Where is he!? Is he alright!?

?: He is right here. – He turned around forward the female voice and saw a nurse holding a beautiful baby boy whit blond hair, blue eyes and (surprising Minato though he didn't give it much thought) whisker marks on both his cheeks warped up in an orange blanket to keep him warm. – And he is just fine.

The nurse passed the boy to his father. Minato smiled at him whit tears still running down his face. This was the last family he had left. This was the last thing Kushina left him. This was his legacy, his descendent, his son.

Minato was so caught up in his thoughts that he only heard the sound of explosive notes almost too late and barely teleported out of the safe house before it exploded, successfully saving both his son and himself but losing his wife's body and the lives of many good doctors and nurses. He made a silent prayer so that all the innocent lives lost today cold find peace in heaven.

? : So you survived the explosion? Shame, I had hoped to take you out whit that blow – Minato turned around quickly and immediately glared whit the purest of rages as in front of him stood the masked man that caused all of this. – Though it's not really unexpected. After all, you are the Yondaime Hokage.

Minato: You!

Minato summoned a casket and placed his son on it. Afterwards he ran forward the masked man whit a flying thunder god kunai in his hand and stabbed him in the heart. Or, at least, that what should have happened, but his arm (and kunai) just went through him like he wasn't even there. In his surprise, Minato wasn't quick enough to react when the man grabbed his arm and succeeded to hold him in place.

Masked Man: It's over. – The masked man said as Minato's body started getting divided in black particles that were immediately absorved into his eye (the one that wasn't covered by the masked) like it was a black hole.

Luckily for Minato, it wasn't over as one of the Kyuubi's tails struck a close by tree while the beast tried to get free and one of the debris struck the masked man in the head breaking his concentration and releasing Minato from his grasp (his body reappeared completely so don't worry) . Minato immediately jumped back so to get some space between himself and the masked man.

Minato: "Damn, that was a close call. I better be more careful from now on. That looked like some kind of time/space ninjutsu and one much more advanced than my own though it seems slower. Also, it seems he can't use it if he's attacking or if he's distracted if what happened a while ago can be taken into account. Ha, guess I have to thank the Kyuubi for that one. Hmm, this gives me an idea"

Back to the fight, both combatants seem to have finished their preparations and started running at each other. Both ninjas drew a kunai the difference being that the masked man drew a regular kunai and was holding it in a stabbing motion while the Hokage drew a Thunder God kunai and when they were about half a meter of distance he threw it but the kunai went right through him without causing any damage. Half a second later they were only a few centimeter apart and the masked man was about to stab the Hokage.

Masked Man: "My win."

Suddenly, Minato disappeared whit a flash of yellow only to reappear behind the masked man.

Minato: **Flying Thunder God Jutsu**. – He yelled right before striking the man in the back of his head whit his palm.

The masked man regained his bearings and jumped back to get some distance between himself and the blond Hokage.

Masked Man: Impressive. You actually managed to land a blow on me. – He said honestly impressed that the man in front of him had actually been able to land a blow on him – But you wasted that move whit a simple palm strike. And I assure you I won't be caught again.

The blonde ninja said nothing and just started charging another jutsu of his creation and his best attack jutsu (if you don't know what jutsu it his then there's something really wrong whit you and if you don't know what the jutsu looks like then you shouldn't be reading this). Minato then disappeared in a flash of yellow and reappeared in another flash right behind the other man.

Minato: **Flying Thunder God: **… – He screamed just has he reappeared behind the masked man and then he yelled the name of the other jutsu in his hand as he shoved it into his opponent – … **Rasengan**.

The masked man was thrown into his front spinning only for Minato to repeat the process again and again. After doing this about ten more times he finally shoved his opponent to the ground whit one last Rasengan and one more cry.

Minato: **Flying Thunder God: Rasengan Flash**.

Minato then walked over to the beaten man and stood menacingly over him.

Masked Man: H-How did you use that jutsu without the Flying Thunder God kunai?

Minato: I applied the Flash Mark, which is the seal in my kunai, on you when I slapped you. – Answered, whit amazing calm, the more than furious Hokage. – Did you really think I'd be so stupid as to actually waste a chance like that?

Masked Man: I see. Hahahaha. Well as enjoyable as this has been, I'm afraid I must take my leave. So long, Yondaime Hokage.

Before the Hokage could even react the masked man disappeared, sucked by a black hole coming from his right eye. Minato glared at the spot the man had been before turning back to the two beasts behind him where the Kyuubi seemed to have stopped rampaging, much to Gamabunta's relief, and was now looking around whit a confused look on its face.

Kyuubi: **Where am I? What happened**?

Now THAT surprised Minato. I mean, hadn't the Kyuubi been destroying the village as revenge for sealing it just an hour ago. Why was it acting like it didn't remember anything. However, Minato didn't give it much thought and brought the casket whit his son still in it and started a sequence of hand sings.

Kyuubi:** Yondaime Hokage**. – The Kyuubi said after finally taking notice in him – **What are you** … - However, the words had been lost in her mouth as she stared at the weakest (but still much more powerful than her) god of the higher plain. The Shinigami.

Minato: Gambunta, unsummon yourself. NOW!

Gamabunta complied and went back to Mount Myouboku waiting for news about his summoner.

Meanwhile, Minato had finished the hand sings for the second seal he was going to use just before the Kyuubi escaped.

Minato: **Eight Point Seal**. – Minato activated his second seal and then gave permission to the Shinigami to use the first one – **Reaper Dead Seal**. – The two seals merged, the first one (RDS) sealing the Kyuubi's soul and the second one (8PS) sealing its youki. Minato just came up whit name for the seal on spot – **Sealing Jutsu: Eight Point Reaper Seal **(registed patent). The Kyuubi disappeared and a seal appeared on the baby's stomach. Sarutobi Hiruzen, also known as "The Professor" and the now retired Sandaime Hokage, arrived on the scene to see his successor barely standing and whit blood on the corner of his mouth. The now soon to be dead Yondaime noticed his precedor and smiled at him before saying what would be his last words.

Minato: Hiruzen… this is my son… he is a hero who is keeping the Kyuubi at bay… make sure the villagers realize that. His name is… Naruto.

And just like that the Yondaime of Konoha fell to the ground… dead.

Two days later, Sarutobi Hiruzen was seating in the chair behind the desk of his old office. After Minato's death he had taken back the position of Hokage only for fear that an old war hawk would try to take it (a cookie to everyone who guesses who he's thinking about. Hint, he is "crimpled", has his own illegal ninja corps and is a pain in the ass even bigger than the council). Right now, The Professor is studying four individuals, two men and one women whit a baby girl in her arms.

Sarutobi: I thank for helping us fight the Kyuubi, but I really need to know. Who the hell are you?

Dokugakuji and Yaone looked at each other nervously for a second and waited for Kougaiji's answer. Their leader and the old man had a staring contest for a second before Kougaiji sighted and told him everything. He told him about the old world, the demons, the DPS, the Sanzo Crew and their sealing.

The Professor gaped like a fish out of water for a while at that information before giving a sight of his own and telling the demons in front of him (the ones who could understand him at least) all about the new world, the ninjas, the chakra, the jutsus and even going as far as talking about bloodlines. At the end, three of the demon had pensative looks on their faces and the last one had a confused one (at looking at their faces).

Kougaiji: I see. Thank for the information Hokage-sama, now if you'll allow us me and my teammates will take our leave.

Before they could reach door though they were stopped by the old man himself.

Sarutobi: If you could wait just a second please. I have a question and a proposition for you.

Kougaiji turned his head to the old man.

Kougaiji: I'm listening.

Sarutobi: Frist, the question. What was that weird attack you used on the Kyuubi that looked like a massive fire ghost?

Kogaiji: That was Karei, the fire spirit. – Seeing the old Hokage raise an eyebrow Kogaiji explained further – Our clan, the BullSatan clan, has a very strong connection whit the elemental spirits being able to summon them whit an incomprehensible demonic chantic. We can even merge for a short while to create new elements like you ninja can do whit your affinities. The spirits are not all powerful though as their power is only as great as the mastery his summoner has over its element. Plus, we can't summon spirits we have no affinity whit. Take me for example; I have a very powerful affinity whit fire along whit an excellent mastery over it so I can summon a massive Karei, I also have a slight affinity whit earth and an good mastery over it so I can also summon an acceptable Dorei but I haven't got an affinity whit any other element so I can't summon any of the other spirits. Oh and before you ask, no I can't teach any of your ninja to do that even if I wanted to, which I don't. The elemental spirit summon is something that runs in the family like one of those bloodlines you told us about.

Sarutobi: I see. Well that only makes me want to give my preposition to you guys even more. Will you three become ninja of Konoha?

All Demons in the Room (minus Lirin): WHAT! – Said the three of them whit shocked anime eyes as they mouthdroped.

Sarutobi: Will the three of you become ninja of Konoha? – Repeated the professor.

Kogaiji: Y-You can't be serious! We don't know anything about ninjas or chakra! – Countered Kougaiji.

Sarutobi: Of course I don't expect you to become ninjas right away. I thought of asking some of my ninja to train you for about a month and after that give you all a test to see what rank I should give you. So I'll ask you for the third time, will you three become ninja of Konoha.

Yaone and Dokugakuji looked at Kogaiji as his answer was their answer. Those two would always follow Kogaiji even if it they had to go to hell and back. And today was no different.

Kougaiji thought about for a while whit his gaze on the floor. Suddenly, he turned his eyes back to the previously retired Hokage.

Kougaiji: Hokage-sama… we accept.

The Sandaime Hokage got a warm smile on his face when he heard Kougaiji's answer. After all, demons or not, these guys had suffered a lot if Kougaiji's story was anything to go by. They lost their home and are now trapped in a world that is unfamiliar to them and need someone to guide them along the away. Plus, the fact that he lost many ninja during the Kyuubi attack and was now gaining some ninja candidates whit a lot of potencial, and possibly a new clan for Konoha since one of them had a bloodline, didn't hurt at all.

Sarutobi: Good to hear that. Is there any area you would like to specialize in?

Kougaiji: I would like to be a Ninjutsu type ninja and learn as many fire jutsu as I can as well as a few earth jutsu.

Sarutobi: Then you're lucky this is the Land of Fire. Fire Style is our specialty. – Said Sarutobi still whit a smile.

Dokugakuji: I have always battled whit my blade and, if possible, I'd like that not to change. I want to be a Kenjutsu master.

Sarutobi: Well, we're not as good as the samurais in the Land of Iron in that aspect but we've got quite a few Kenjutsu masters. I'm sure they would love to teach you. – Still smiling.

Yaone: I don't like fighting, never have but if I must I will use my spear and knowledge of poisons to defeat my opponent. However, I'd rather heal the wounded so, if it's possible, I wish to learn Iryojutsu (medical ninjutsu) and become a medic.

Sarutobi: Of course it's possible; we have many capable medic ninja that would love to teach you their abilities. – STILL FU##### SMILLING! – Well, that is all, dismissed.

The trio bowed to the aged Hokage and headed to the door whit Kogaiji in the front. However, just before his hand touched the handle, Kougaiji stopped and turned back to the Hokage.

Kougaiji: Actually Hokage-sama, there is another thing I wish to talk to you about. – Said Kougaiji whit a serious expression.

Sarutobi: Yes? – STILL .

Kougaiji: It's about the kitsune-boy, what was his name?

Sarutobi: Uzumaki Naruto – Answered "The Professor" finally losing his (really) annoying smile.

Kougaiji: Yes, that was it. Anyway, I don't think you should have told the village what he really is.

Sarutobi: Why is that?

Kogaiji: Well, I heard some of the villagers talking about him on the way here. And believe me when I tell you, it was nothing good. I even heard some villagers talking about killing the boy.

Sarutobi Hiruzen placed his head on his hands and frowned. He was disappointed and/or angry whit many things. He was angry whit the Kyuubi for having attacked them. He was disappointed and angry whit the villagers for blaming and hating little Naruto for what that monster did. But most of all, he was disappointed and angry whit himself. He had failed his now late successor. He had failed to make Minato's last wish come true and make the villagers see Naruto as the hero he is for keeping the fox at bay and not the fox itself. He could only hope that what Kougaiji told him about were only empty threats and that the villagers would never make an attempt on Naruto's life (yeah, like that's gonna happen).

Kougaiji: Also…

Sarutobi: Yes? – Said the old man as he returned his gaze back to Kougaiji.

Kougaiji: He looks a lot like that blonde Hokage that defeated that kitsune. Are they related in any way?

Sarutobi: No. They are not. – Though his face was impassive, Hiruzen felt a pang of guilt it him when he said those words as Naruto wasn't just related to Minato, he was his son. However, he knew that Minato had a lot of enemies and if they caught wind that he had a child then they would spare no expenses or efforts to either kidnap him or kill him.

Kougaiji: Okay then. – He said as he and his crew finally left leaving behind a sighting old man.

Needless to say, when the test came they all passed whit flying colors whit Yaone and Dokugakuji becoming chunin and Kougaiji becoming jounin.

Goku was still in his cage like he has been for as long as he can remember. It has been about 8 years since he saw that big scary fox whit nine tails in the distance. He was really scared when it appeared because, as far as he knew, foxes weren't that big and they only had one tail (though he didn't know how he knew that). It was because of that reason that he started asking for help again. He didn't ask for that blonde man's help (he had learned that lesson). No, he was now asking for anyone's help now. He just wanted to be free and he didn't care who freed him. Despite his pleas though, he had little hope of getting out of there. That was why he was surprised that one day , instead of the regular loneliness, he saw an old man wearing white robes and a weird hat whit the kanji for fire (once again wondering how he knew that) outside of the cage.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

_Finally! I was really sick of the prologue. But now comes the fun part. I'm finally starting the real story. Now, for those who think it's unrealistic that Kougaiji was able to push the Kyuubi back whit his DPS on top of that I assure there is an explanation._

_Kurama is just a kid and doesn't know how to use her powers properly._

_She was being controlled by a human who knew even less about using her powers than she did._

_She was trying all the time to fight his control over her and that made her weak._

_She used a lot of energy to get out of the seal and that made her even weaker._

_Satisfied? Good. Well, until next time. Also, the BullSatan clan (no, I didn't make that up, I read it somewhere) has the surname after the name is because it's an Indian clan. _

**Jutsu/Abilities Notes:**

**Flying Thunder God Jutsu: **A-Rank Jutsu; Fuinjutsu; Space-Time Jutsu – Jutsu created by the Yondaime Hokage. Allows the user to teleport from one place to another in a flash of yellow trough the use of Fuinjutsu, as long as there is a Flash Mark in place.

**Demonic Fire Ball: **C-Rank Ability; Demonic Ability; Fire Release – Ability that can be used only by those whit predominant demonic blood and fire affinity. The user gathers demonic fire in his hands and launches a large fire ball the target.

**Demonic Fire Fist: **B-Rank Ability; Demonic Ability; Fire Release – Ability that can be used only by those whit predominant demonic blood and fire affinity. The user gathers demonic fire and concentrates it in one of his hands. The user then punches the target whit great force and might cause light to severe burns.

**Elemental Spirit Summoning: **Multiple Ranking Ability; Demonic Ability; Bloodline; Multiple Release – Ability that can only be used by blood members of the BullSatan clan. The user summons an elemental spirit for all powerful attacks. The power, size and amount of times the spirit attacks are determined by the energy the user gives it, the power of the affinity the user shares whit the spirit, the mastery the user has over that affinity, the concentration the user has over the technique and the purpose the user summoned it for. Despite this, the Elemental Spirit Summoning is powerful technique whose power is usually a Rank higher than the Rank of the technique itself.

**Biju Bomb: **S-Rank Ability; Biju Ability; No Release – The most powerful Ability of all the Bijus. The Bijus concentrate their Yin Chakra and their Yang Chakra together and make a massive ball. They can then either fire it as a ball and cause a massive explosion or they can shrink it, swallow it and fire it as a powerful Chakra Beam for a more concentrated attack.

**Flying Thunder God Barrier: **A-Rank Jutsu; Fuinjutsu; Space-Time Jutsu – Jutsu created by the Yondaime Hokage. A sealing array appears on front of the user. Allows the user to teleport any long-range attack that touches it to a safe distance by the use of Fuinjutsu, as long as there is a Flash Mark in place.

**Summoning Jutsu: Bring Down the House: **Multiple Ranking Jutsu; Summoning Jutsu, Space-Time Jutsu – The user must have a summoning contract. When on top of the target, the user summons a summon being that lands on top of the target. This technique's power and Ranking depends on the size of the summoned being.

**Flying Thunder God Field: **A-Rank Jutsu; Fuinjutsu; Space-Time Jutsu – Jutsu created by the Yondaime Hokage. A sealing array appears below what the user intents to teleport as long as the user can make direct contact whit the floor. Whatever is on top of the array shall be teleported by the use of Fuinjutsu, as long as there is a Flash Mark in place.

**Flying Thunder God: Rasengan: **A-Rank; Fuinjutsu-Ninjutsu Hibrid, Space-Time Jutsu – Jutsu created by the Yondaime Hokage. The user charges a Rasengan on he's hand and uses the Flying Thunder God Jutsu to teleport next to the target where he unleashes it.

**Flying Thunder God: Rasengan Flash: **S-Rank; Fuinjutsu-Ninjutsu Hibrid, Space-Time Jutsu – Jutsu created by the Yondaime Hokage. The user charges various Rasengans and uses the Flying Thunder God Jutsu to teleport near the target and unleashes the Rasengans one by one. Works better if the user as tagged the target whit a Flash Mark.

**Sealing Jutsu: Reaper Death Seal: **S-Rank; Fuinjutsu; Kinjutsu; Unknown – The user summons the Shinigami himself to extract the soul of the target and seal in his own body or in the body of another living being. This Jutsu costs the user his life.

**Sealing Jutsu: Eight Point Seal: **A-Rank; Fuinjutsu; No Release – The user seals Chakra inside another living being. Mostly used to create Jinchurikis.

**Sealing Jutsu: Eight Point Reaper Seal: **S-Rank; Fuinjutsu Hybrid; Kinjutsu; Unknown – A mix the Sealing Jutsu: Reaper Death Seal and Sealing Jutsu: Eight Point Seal created by the Yondaime Hokage. Its purpose is to seal both soul and Chakra. Costs the user is life.


	2. Chapter 2

I writimg this to let people know that I am not continuing this story. Sadly, I just don't have the dedication.

However, I really do want to see this story finished and this idea turned into something epic. So, I'm putting this story up for adoption and letting other people have a shot at it. But, there are conditions:

1. The pairings remain the same, there is no altering that.

2. Goku, Lirin and Naruto meet each other and become friends early, whit Naruto already having a good relation whit the kougaji crew.

3. They become a team under Tenzo (Yamato) who uses Mokuton to contain their demonic powers when they go out of control.

4. Goku signs the monkey contract (duhh) and get Nyouibo or whatever it's called as his partner.

5. In terms of raw power, only Kami, Yami and Shinigami are above the Seiten Taisen.

And 6. You must PM if you take the story.

This story is open for everyone to take, there is no limit for the amount of takers. That's all, by.


End file.
